


Used

by MacaqueBrain



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Don't Like Don't Read, Extremely Dubious Consent, Masturbation, Multiple Penetration, Other, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Tentacles, Trans Male Character, Turtlecest (TMNT), Vaginal Sex, adult characters, surprise character - Freeform, you don't understand i've needed to write this for weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacaqueBrain/pseuds/MacaqueBrain
Summary: Leonardo was fully prepared to play with himself tonight. He wasn't expecting a... guest.
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I'm in the RotTMNT fandom, too. Surprising, right?

Leo sighs in content as he closes his bedroom door and locks it. Everyone's turned in for the night, so he's finally alone. In peace. To do _whatever_ he wants. 

He grins and opens his drawer under his bed, taking out some lube and a large pink dildo. “Just you ‘n me tonight,” he murmurs, settling on his plastron on his mattress. 

On two fingers he puts the lube, eyes already lidded in arousal. He brings the fingers to his slit, the cool gel causing him to exhale deeply. Slowly, he pushes his fingers into his pussy, and a long, high-pitched whine escapes him. 

He works his fingers in and out, digging his face into his pillow to stifle the aroused sounds coming out of him. He twists and hooks them, loud pants escaping his mouth. He feels himself approaching his peak, and begrudgingly takes his fingers out right before he can. 

Leo grabs the dildo from under him, turning it on and letting the vibrations excite him for a few seconds before he starts to enter it into his vagina. The feeling of the vibrations in his walls draws out a loud moan, and he puffs heavily as he presses it further in. 

Biting his tongue, he thrusts out and in once, and his hips move back to meet it. _“Ah~!”_ he cries into his pillow, red-striped face flushed hot already as he thrusts again. And again. And now he's started a steady pace on his pussy and the dildo is rubbing against him _just right…_ And that's all he can think about, just the dildo and his panting and the vibrations against his clit and _he's so fucking close-_

A sweet smell starts to waft through the room, and he falters right before completion. He lifts his head up just a bit, inhaling the scent deeply to try and identify it. A cloud starts forming in his mind, and he feels his body getting hotter than it already is, somehow. 

And then he feels something slimy wrapping around the wrist holding the toy. He jolts, but that seems to be all his body can do. He tries desperately to move, but all he manages is to relax completely with the sex toy still pressed in his vagina, vibrating against him but unable to bring him to completion. 

_“Aaunggh…”_ he moans into the pillow as one of the strange… tentacles? Is that what they are? Grabs his wrists and pins them behind his shell. His knees are moved further apart, and he feels the toy turn off. What is this?! What are these things?! 

He tries to form words, anything that'll bring attention from his brothers, but his mind is mush. His skin is hot and his eyes are nearly glazed over with lust and… maybe that weird smell is an aphrodisiac, now that he thinks about it. He can't keep from breathing it in, though, and soon he's completely limp, completely at the tentacles’ mercy even though they _won't do anyth–_

One presses into his mouth. He blinks as it wriggles around a bit, and he can see now that it's a deep, dark purple, nearly black. Then it goes a bit deeper into his mouth, and _wow_ it's thick and textured and… hot. It starts to move in and out, slowly making its way deeper in until he's deepthroating it, and a surprised gasp comes out of him as another presses against the dildo still inside him. 

The dildo turns back on, and Leon gasps again, whining as it presses harder against his clit, and then starts to come out. 

The tentacles seem to change their mind, though, and he feels it thrust back in against his g-spot, and he gasps around the tentacle in his mouth as he finally cums. He mumbles something of an “oh, god” as he tries to feel the afterglow, but then he feels something pressing into his ass. 

_No, no, n–Ooohhh…_

This one seems to be even thicker than the one in his mouth, and it starts thrusting into his ass, much faster than he'd been pushing the toy into himself. His eyes roll upwards in pleasure as another tentacle takes the dildo out and replaces it, rubbing against his clit and it's so _rough and textured oh my god it's so nice._

The two tentacles alternate. One thrust in his ass, one in his pussy. Then a few in his ass, a few in his pussy. And et cetera until he can't form any sort of sound except for lust-filled moans that reverberate through the room, mixing with the obscene squelching of the tentacles in his orifices. 

He cums again. The tentacles don't stop, except to change his position so he's spread eagle on his bed, face up, fucking his mouth and his ass and his pussy and the _overstimulation_ that they're causing makes him cum again and again and again until he's sobbing silently, his tears dripping onto his pillow and cum staining the sheets as he’s taken repeatedly by these - these tentacles and… Where did they even come from? 

Another tentacle enters his mouth though, and the sweet smell strengthens again, and the thought disappears from his mind as he continues to be fucked. 

#####

Donatello smirks, leaning back in his chair and stroking his cock slowly as he watches the video on his large monitor. 

On the screen is a live video of Leonardo's room, and in his free hand is a tablet controlling the tentacles. He watches as his brother is fucked thoughtless, as his eyes go glazed. 

By the fifth time Leo comes, Donnie's come thrice. The sea-green turtle thanks his stamina as he cleans up sloppily and starts to jack off again, eyes never leaving the monitor. 

When Leo comes to the kitchen next morning (considerably late, which Donnie mentally notes) wearing sweatpants, and doesn't sit down, the second eldest turtle just drinks his coffee and doesn't comment this time around. 


	2. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo discovers who's the one behind his sudden tentacle troubles

Leo sleeps on the couch the next few nights after that. The stinging in his behind stays prominent for days, and he can't even bring himself to play with himself, which leaves him quite irritable throughout the day. 

His brothers ask why he's been sleeping out there, but he just waves off their questions and gives a bullshit excuse. Otherwise, everything has been normal, other than his paranoid looking around, ready to run if those tentacles suddenly try to grab him again. 

Soon enough it's been a week, and he finally decides to go back to his room. He bids his brothers goodnight, then closes his door and settles into his covers, looking around the room before turning to face the wall. 

No playing with yourself tonight, he thinks. Just get through the night and see what happens. 

His tail brushes against the sheet below him as he adjusts to lay on his shell, and a small shiver racks his body. Seriously? Can't do one more night?

With almost no input from his brain, his hand moves under the blanket, towards his inner thighs. A low moan escapes him as he brushes against his entrance, the long week without getting off having made him ultra-sensitive, apparently. 

Just one orgasm can't get him into any tentacle trouble, right? And it's under his sheet, anyway. It's fine. 

With vigor, he starts rubbing at his clit, and another moan comes from him, louder this time. His other hand comes down and starts pressing at his pussy, trying to loosen himself up a little since he's so tight from the lack of penetration lately. Soon, he's set a steady pace on himself, thrusting into himself and rubbing on his clit at the same time. 

_ “God…”  _ he puffs out to the empty room, thighs shaking as he gets so, _ so close… _

And then he cums. 

Loud moans tear through the small room as he rides out the orgasm, and then he bites his lip to muffle himself before–

He feels something stick into his mouth, and he jerks, trying to fight it off, but before he knows it he's being held down spread eagle again, his blanket having been thrown off in the commotion. His lower regions have been left alone thus far, though, thankfully. 

Then he hears the door open, but before he can look over, a tentacle covers his eyes. He grumbles around the tentacle in his mouth.

“Nardo.”

_ Donatello. _

Immediately the striped turtle starts cursing him out, but his words are incomprehensible with the tentacle gagging him. 

“Are you really that surprised?” The softshell straddles the other's torso, and the tentacle comes off Leo's eyes, giving him full view of Donnie's hard cock directly in front of his face. The tentacle removes itself from Leo's mouth with a  _ pop _ and the orifice hangs open, some pink slime from the tentacle running down his chin. 

His eyes focus on the dick in front of him, and he opens his mouth wider for it, then moans as it presses in. Before he can think anything of it Donnie starts thrusting into his mouth. 

He works on the cock obediently, not even thinking about it. “Mmmm…” Donnie grabs at his head, keeping him on his cock. “This is even better than just watching… So hot…”

Leo's eyes roll upwards as he feels a tentacle pressing at his pussy, and Donnie cums right as the tentacle starts fucking him. 

He swallows all the seed he can, but some ends up on his chin and neck, causing Donnie to smirk. He leans down, and Leo whines as the tentacle goes faster, rubbing on his clit harshly. 

_ “Mine,” _ Donatello growls in the slider's ear, and the latter cums again then and there, more whines and moans tearing through him.

_ “Donnie…”  _ he pleads, panting into the other's ear and causing his dick to go hard again.  _ “Fuck me hard, Donnie…” _

“Horny little boy…” Donnie reaches down and starts rubbing at Leo's clit, his teeth going up and nipping at the younger one's collarbone. “How _ cute.  _ You just came twice and you still want my fat cock in your little pussy…”

The tentacle comes out of Leo, and he practically sobs at the lack of penetration. Donnie's fingers rectify that easily, though. He keens and tries to bend his legs, lift his hips, but the tentacles hold tight, keeping the digits deep inside him.

_ “Don~nieee…”  _ he husks into the softshell’s ear, grinding his pelvis against Donnie's cock. 

That's all it takes. 

Within seconds, the fingers are out of him and Donnie's dick is in him, hips snapping forward and slapping against Leo's. 

**_“Donniedonniedoooaaaahh~”_ **

The lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin fills the room as Leo's wrists and ankles are let go, allowing him to wrap around Donnie and whisper atrociously obscene things in his ear as he's fucked into oblivion. 

_ “Little slut, begging for my dick…” _ Donnie churrs into the other's neck, and with one particular thrust he hits Leo's g-spot. 

**_“Donnie!”_ **

They both cum at the same time, Leo's walls squeezing Donnie's cock and practically milking him. He pants heavily, giving a few lazy thrusts as Leo mumbles incoherently at the ceiling. 

After a few minutes of afterglow, Donnie pulls out, laying next to his brother. “Such a good little boy…”

Leo playfully bites at his cheek, then readjusts himself so he can put his arms behind his head. “Next time you use those tentacles of yours, tell me first.”

A sly grin etches itself on the older turtle’s face, and he looks over at Leonardo. “Next time?”

“Hell yeah. Those things feel awesome. They're so textured and _ big…” _ He bites at Donnie's cheek again, voice lowering to a husk. “Kinda like you.”

The grin widens, and Donnie rolls over and pins Leo to the bed. “Damn straight.”


End file.
